


inhuman-scientist

by Doctor_z



Category: creaturetale
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Plot Outlines & Synopses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_z/pseuds/Doctor_z
Summary: Pay attention to the descriptive details, its a bit abstract but if you focus you will understand it.  This is some original work with my oc Z





	inhuman-scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the descriptive details, its a bit abstract but if you focus you will understand it.  This is some original work with my oc Z

Dirty thin, to thin fingers tapped the metal table.  Thin wrists that had to be cuffed in a odd version of handcuffs from her inhumane like nature. The original pair she had been able to slip out of multiple times.  Her nails were dirty, covered in blood and other indistinguishable substances. Scars from what looked like poor ivs, chemical burns, and random cuts were on the skin covered bone of a hand. They tapped, a steady and clicky rhythm on the table.Her arms were ungodly thin.  Again showed needle marks, blown veins and what looked like brands that had been scratched in an attempt to get it off.  By her nonetheless. Her joints bulged from the lack of fat, but as shown in the video of her arrest.  She was ANYTHING but weak.  
Her torso (from what was seen as she was sitting down in front of a table) was only covered up in a long piece of cheesecloth.  No shirt…  her neck and collarbone was bruised, scars and wounds again covering it.  The faint out line of other wounds were covered by the dirty, floor length, blonde hair.  It sprawling over her like an ironic version of golden thread.

Now… the most unique and disturbing from what was seen right there was her face.   Sunken eyes from malnutrition that were wide and seemed to know…. Everything… one eye was a blue, deep and powerful like the ocean itself with faint stripes of a baby blue.  The other was an unrealistic, emerald green.  Both had pinpoint pupils, probably from the drugs she used. Dark, bags from her lack of sleep stayed under her eyes like a cape. 

Her mouth was consisted of cracked and bleeding lips and a set of sharp teeth.  Her mouth stretched in a painful grin as if to show them off.  Every tooth had been filed down and then capped with a metal cover.  They were all done by her.  A tongue would run over them as if they needed to be given water.  Like they were thirsty or was it her that was hungry. A warning perhaps? Though in reality, she was dead terrified.  Hidden well by that mask, that probe of insanity she pulled.  She was anything but dumb. A genius in reality…. But life… had a funny way of showing thanks to her.

She was the one who tied up his family… who burned them in his home…. Who killed his family.  He felt like a pot of boiling water, wanting to bubble over and grab her by her throat.  He wanted to shake hit…. But he kept his cool in a way. Remaining professional to a degree.   He started to feel over the burn marks he had from when he tried to save his family.  Spinning the ring on his finger to try and calm him.

“You seem to be very quiet dear detective… hope i did not scare the O２out of you detective….” she drew out the last word.  Emphasising nothing but something all together.  She smirked.  “You seem to be planning something…… something that isn't a good thing for you to do…. Heh… am i right detective? Are you thinking of being naughty? HAHA...hehe” her laughter rang through the room, but the man in front of her didn't change the blank and cold expression…. Even though she was right.

He said nothing as his icy blue eyes studied the new task in front of him…. This girl that was now his new problem.  This was like a puzzle… one that should entertain his nightmares for a very long time.  Everything about this girl in front of him was nothing that seemed real.  Even the fact that she was alive and could think.  HELL still fight that well and yet her sickly appearance would make you think she couldn't even walk.  Not only that, but her mind was as quick as ever.  She could still pull that mask on (and pull it on well) and be able to watch him just as closely, maybe even more so, and retort in a sensible answer. She always seemed to know more than him.  Always having that in her cards that she played, but she was never arrogant   The thought made him cringe, fingers playing with the golden wedding band on his finger. 

“Do you know why you are here Z?” he said in a voice stern, and devoid of any emotion.  His expression and body was unmoving and statue like.  Her head tilted, golden hair swaying to the side.  A grin stretching across her face before she laughed  cackled.

“How about we talk about the more important matter”  Her smile was innocent to view but not in its actual nature. He actually did move, sitting up and clenching every urge to grab her by her hair and slam her face into the wooden table.  Letting his eyes close a moment he let out a soft groan. This was going to be harder than thought.  She broke his thought. “Do you know why you are here detective?”The way she said detective made him fidget more.  He looked at her oddly then brushed it off pulling on the metal around his finger… she was just trying to get to him. 

“Because i am an  officer of the law… and you are a criminal…. I'm here to interrogate you…” his voice was stern. “For the murder of MY family Z…..” Cold without any emotion though fear and guilt of something he couldn't remember.  Spinning the ring on his finger around and around in thoughtful anxiety.  She let out a loud laugh.

“Are you sure? Come on… be truthful with me……” she smiled brighter. A echoing memory of heat? Of sobs from someone that he knew but his mind right now couldn't pull it out of storage.  Though it did fuel his anger.  Rage filled him and he flipped the light, plastic, round, table. Chess pieces flying as he lunged for….. Wait… chess?  He looked down at the tiled floor, /was it always tiled?/ and the chess pieces that were scattered across the ground.  All worn of many uses.  He went to play with with his ring.  Only nothing was there but burn marks.  He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up. She hissed but grinned.

“Give me…. Back...my wedding ring…….” his voice was a growl.  Low threatening and it even surprised him. She only smiled wickedly, like she knew something….she knew something. He slammed her into the white wall. /white?/ her thin clean fingers held onto the hand that was now choking her... She could only laugh in a hissy way.  Metal sharp teeth grinning as she stared in her dual colored eyes.  H e screamed and slammed her head back, a sickening crack heard. “NOW! RIGHT NOW Z!”

“In….. evidence….heh...heh…” she said in a breathy voice.  She kept that smile as she contorted to kick him off.  He fell back, her bare feet walking over to him.  A hand on her hip /what happened to her cuffs?/ “look...i would really like to have ONE chess game with ya without ya going all detective on me? Ya take your meds today? Cuz i don't say this often but heh… you need them….”  she fixed the plastic table.  Setting up the chess board again. “I'm starting to think your sore loser… always flipping the table before i take your piece….” she mumbled to herself  
He panicked reaching for his gun, aiming it at her. 

“P...put your cuffs back on and sit o..or i will shoot Z!” his hand shook.  Staring at the monster in front of im.  She killed your family… she was a criminal… you are a officer of the law...She was bad… she was evil… she was laughing at you… were all thoughts than ran through his head

“Go ahead… shoot me detective……” her voice was mocking.  She didn't even flinch as it was aimed.  /she is crazier than i thought/ he said internally.  Growling as he shot off the gun.  Though, nothing came out.  He could have sworn he checked it this morning.   He went to take the clip out, but as he tried it seemed locked up.  Pulling harder it snapped like plastic.  The gun was plastic. 

“DID YOU SWAP MY GUN?” he screamed and she only giggled.  She rolled her eyes.  Licking over chapped lips she sat back down.  A finger fiddling with a pawn.  Was he going crazy? What the hell was going on? What the HELL is going on? He groaned as a head ach was coming on. Short flashes, of something sad, something……. Fun? “G-god d-dammit…”

“Come on detective… tell me why you're here...i do wish to continue are game…” her tone was weary. Bored almost, like a impatient child. He growled and stormed over to her as she sat in the chair  
“Because I and a DETECTIVE! You killed my wife! My kids and i am here for justice!” he went to grab her, wanting to restrain her with another pair of cuffs.  As he did she simply slapped away his hand. 

“Did i?” the question though simple hit him in the head like a hammer.  Shaking it off he glared at her. “Did i detective?.... How your burns doing? Or your nightmares….” she didn't even look up at him. Still fiddling with a chess piece.  Talking to him like this was all normal...he looked down at the burns.  Surprised to see how fast they healed over a span of three days since the fire. His nightmares? How did she know? That flash came back in a powerful, roaring wave of regret and sorrow.  Happiness and and insanity….and…

/he had slipped the paralytic in his daughter's sippy cup. The red koolaid taking the tablets easily as they drank it.  His wife...was more complicated.  He didn't get the chance to slip it into her, or let it pass through the salmon colored lips.  No he had to be a little rough with her..  But oh did he make her beautiful, immortalizing the moment.  Even tied in ropes her red hair that was perfectly hued to their children's blood on his hands.  The navy blue dress she wore was brand new.  She only wore it for him…. And forever him… their matching wedding bands glistened.  His in blood hers in gold. 

Oh her screams in fear terror and…. More importantly rage filled his every neuron with a lust of the violence, of the red… as he set them ablaze so no one could see them… ever...only his, forever his.  He could smell it now. The mixture of blood, gasoline and her perfume making that heavenly aroma that only he could understand…. But who was he?   
His heart pumped like a lion was chasing him.  Realization of his horror that he had done. They blood on his hands.  The burns from his wife's dying fiery grip as she screamed.  She screamed over and over, howling.  The screaming never stopping, never ceasing until…. It went quiet. That's when he realized that the horrible sound of silence was worse than the screaming.  The void of nothing that MADE him know what he had done was worse than his wife’s screams of pain. Mind split between utter joy and horror.   
This couldn't be him! The blood on his hands was from helping them.  The burns were from trying to save them.  He couldn't do this, he loved them.  He would do anything for his daughters…. Including….. Making sure no one ever hurt them EVER again…. /

“There we go…. Ya back to reality dear?” z had said as she stared at him with a bored expression. He looked at the chess board and finally saw the room.  The pale white, tiled room.  With rubber and plastic furniture and a smell of lemon and a hospital.    
He looked down at himself to see he was wearing scrubs like some other patients in the room.  He had a medical bracelet just like z’s.  His reading D3T3CT1V3 it reminded him of the word. 

“Detective……..” he said out loud.  Z nodded, rocking her chair back and forth. 

“This is the fourth time this months…… and we never finish the game! You know how frustrating that is!” she sighed then smiled.  Smiling wider as he sat down and moved a piece. “We are in Oblitus mental and behavioral hospital… you have been here for about… 10 months… were chess buddies… your were admitted from the murder of your family and…..heh… a handful of others you blamed on the murder of your family……” she moved a piece “ you were brought here on the fact you are completely out of your mind love….” he moved another and she took it. “But don't worry….. As you can see…. You fit in perfectly….” she cornered his king. “I will always be here…to remind you of your beautiful sin…. And to show you…. Being completely demented isn't that bad….heh” she took his king and smiled

His face was blank, mind trying to wrap itself around this.  The pieces clicked, the pawns of his mind's physiological behaviour being knocked over by the queen of reality that protected the king of insanity.   His features contorted to almost mimic her careless features.  A smile was on his lips.  Tears fell but meant nothing. The person who actually felt his guilt was trapped in the back of his mind.   Fallen and pinned by the fallen pawns of the game lost to reality and insanity. 

“I killed them…” it was a statement more than a question.  Looking at the burn scars on him. “and… “ a wicked smile played on his lips.  Looking up at her with a new persona to him.   Her thin body moved.  Hovering over him and grabbing his chin.  He didn't move away from the thin girl.  Eyes showing joy that was newly given.  Those ocean blue eyes staring at the two different colored eyes. “Thank you for reminding me z…..”  He said calmly.  She nodded and kissed his cheek.  Dry, cracked lips felt no resemblance of soft or even living. she sat back down, setting up the chessboard.

“Ok my dear…. Let's start are game over? Your move…..” she chuckled.  He grinned and nodded.  Moving forward a piece, restarting their game.  The game of insanity and mind, but the winner wasn't in who could capture the king.  The winner was who could be the same colored piece in the game until the end….   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763758761']=[] 


End file.
